Minor Assault What is Gamergate?
<-- Previous Episode | [[Minor Assault Super Smash Bros|Next Episode -->]] Length: Hosts: Matt Rich Danger Dick Hotsauce Colina Content : GAMERGATE Matt *Rich is going to talk about GamerGate. Something I know nothing about. *Two people cheating. Nathan Grayson and Joshua Boggs, mainly a conflict of interest. *No one was allowed to talk about it on forums. Was hardly news. Reddit mods shadowbanned. 11 sites wrote Gamers are Dead articles and continued to insult their readers. They have no argument to defend their actions. It was baseless attacks. *E3 was hijacked for sexism for Killer Instinct that was covering a story that was basically nothing. **Matt - I haven't gone to a videogame website in 1.5 years. **Rich - Me too. *There are gamers that are complete shits but they are the loudest minority. *The hot older women? **Rich - Game mom. **Matt -Yes! **Rich - Professor for 25 years. Credentials. Gave an excellent video presented well and all and these statements got lambasted by gaming jornalists. She's a registered democrat and they said she was a conservative sock puppet. **Matt - I was like are you fucking kidding me? **Rich - Even a legitmate feminist and the SJW's won't have a discussion and make it into politics. **Matt - We use to call SJW's White Knights. **Rich - If this happened in regular news it would be a massive cleansing of media. **Matt - Why do you think they're doing this? **Rich - It was made for things that weren't bad. She's lied, manipulated, and destroyed people. She's not worth defending. She destroyed a Game Jam. Paypal account scam. She's a con artist. Sleeping around with other guys doesn't matter. Richard Hot GamerGate Sauce Colina *It's been going on for 5 weeks. Rich girl cheats on guys with dozen of other guys. Hardly newsworthy. **Matt - Happens all the time and not just videogames. *I'm strongly against this movement when 4chan started banning and censoring the story. **Matt - I thought it was a joke at first. *Game Journo Pros the secret mailing list. Kotaku put out an article that Anita got a bomb threat 6 months ago. *If this is brushed aside and they can shut off any communication of this, what fucking hope does the rest of the internet have? If clickbait articles can silence internet free speech. It's not about the games. It's about having free information out there on the internet. It's beyond Zoe Quinn. Politics is so infested in gaming news we want it to stop. *They're pushing the censorship issue aside. It's about journalism and integrity. The main thing for me is censorship. *The game industry can harm the future of gaming. *Flabslapper tell me you're basically no one on the internet, that's not to insult you but that's how it is. You dealt with threats yourself. **Matt - Yeah I was threatened by a guy that would stab me and beat me with a belt. My friend was threaten by him that he would kill him. *Until sending anthrax in the mail happens, it's not a problem. **Matt - Now kids say I'mma kill you all the time. It means nothing. Saying you want to kill someone is asinine. *Depression Quest won many awards. **Matt - I tried playing it. It was fucking boring. **Rich - She won those awards because one of the judges was her PR agent for the game. This is stifling game development. *Zoey Quinn doxxed the Fine Young Capitalists. **Matt - I have an idea for a game Banana Hammock Panic. *She's Friends with Benefits obviously. V was like this is bullshit. The house of "misogyny" donated the most at $20000. *It's the right side presenting the facts. We're going to have game journalists pushing an agenda promoting games of their friends more so than games more fun and innovative. *If you don't have the right opinion in a small field, you will get blacklisted. *If you want to discuss with me privately I will show you all the information. This is one of the only things I care about. Freedom of speech. If you don't fight for a right, it's impossible to have it back. *I only care about videogames. I'm tired of dealing with people who say this is the future of gaming. A walking simulator for 2 hours at $20. *I never cared enough to do anything, but I care for that. *I could only find info on 4chan censorship from funnyjunk. It's horrifying. **Matt - People go on 4chan are 1/2 monsters but they created their own worst enemy. *It's scary that a political movement can censor 4chan. I wouldn't mind dickless monsters than people with an agenda where people don't agree are monsters. *If they win it will be depressing. **Matt - No one wants to listen to 2 hours of this. Category:Episode Category:Minor Assault Category:Matt Category:Rich